Cyber Love
by Blue Violet
Summary: Quatre meets his online love... yeah, dumb summary but that's all I could think of. ^^;


Cyber Love

NOTE: I am a lame person with no idea for a title... well, it's better than just being something with no title, ne? Anywayz, this fic is dedicated to Katt Maxwell and Alaina-chan who have been wonderful to help BV maintain her stupid site.. Thanks you guys!! Now, on with da fic! Go read!  
  
  


Cyber Love

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  


I giggled to myself as I walked or rather, floated down the hallway. I never realized how crazy I must seem to others until I met Duo in the hallway with a very weird expression on his face. 

"Hey, Q," he called out to me. "What's the matter with you?" 

"The matter?" I repeated dumbly. "Nothing's the matter. What makes you think that something's wrong with me?" 

"For starters, you could care to explain to me about that silly little smile that's pasted onto your face and the fact that you're so oblivious to everything while you giggle like some ditzy school girl every five seconds." 

"Do I look like I'm crazy?" 

"Sorry to say this, but yeah, you do." 

"Damn," I muttered. 

This wouldn't do. What if that person happened to pass me in the hallway and saw me acting like some 'ditzy school girl' like Duo said? That would be so embarrasing. 

"Is there something you're hiding from me and the guys, Q?" Duo asked as he eyed me suspiciously. "Because man, you've been acting quite funny these few days and Wufei thinks that you're acting like a pesky onna with a ridiculous crush on somebody." 

I blushed hotly when Duo said that. I guess I _do_ have a crush on somebody... and it's quite ridiculous because I have a crush on somebody I don't even know. Would you believe that I fell in love with somebody I met online?? Ah! There goes my secret. Now you probably think that I'm really crazy, huh? 

I would think the same thing but I'm too engrossed in fantasizing about ^tHe_siLEnceR^, that's his nickname on IRC by the way, too think about how ridiculous I'm being. Just goes to say that loves conquers all and all that crap which explains why I can't think about anything else except for him, him, him. 

It started out as friendship when we first chatted at this channel on IRC called mind_circus. I never really chatted much on the internet cos I think that it's a really time-wasting activity but somehow therewas nothing time-wasting when I had my chat sessions with ^tHe_siLEnceR^. 

I mean, he's very nice, polite, interesting, intelligent and I can imagine how he must be in real life: a perfect gentleman with looks to boot. Well, I don't know for sure what he looks like in real life (I never asked and he never told me) but I'm sure he must have attractive looks to match his equally attractive personality. I really liked chatting with him because well, he wasn't like all those idiotic people who have ever chatted with me just to have cybersex or to give me URLs to sites with XXX pictures of Britney Spears or just to type out obscenities for no reason. 

Anyway, the times when I chatted with my online friend became more frequent and the hours got even longer that my father had to drag me of the pc and force me to do my homework. Well, our online friendship sort of blossomed into an online romance thing. It's funny how I, a boy could fall in love with another boy I met online. And I used to be a person who thought that it was impossible to fall in somebody online. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" Duo asked loudly as he waved his hand in front of my face, causing me to wake up from my thoughts. "You were smiling to yourself like anutcase again! If you aren't careful, Quatre, you might end up in the lunatic asylum one day." 

"Yeah, right," I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Anyhow, I'm pretty sure you're hiding something and I intend to know what it is!" Duo declared. "You'd better spill the beans now or else... I'll have to give you Duo Maxwell's Special Tickle Attack!" 

Before I could even run away from the terror that was Duo Maxwell and his horrible tickle attack, I was being pounced on and wasn't able to do anything except to shriek with laughter till tears ran down my cheeks and beg Duo to stop tickling me. I'm sure we looked like a bunch of idiots there, rolling in the hallway of our school with Duo tickling me and me screaming likea banshee. 

It was a good thing Heero came along and saved me from the braided horror's torment. 

"Hn. Baka," Heero said gruffly as he tugged at Duo's braid. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bully Quatre?" 

"Itai! Never, never never ever pull on my braid! It hurts you know," Duo complained. And for your information, Mr.-I-Have-A-Stick-Shoved-Up-My-Ass, I wasn't bullying Quatre. We were just having a little fun, right buddy?" 

I didn't even stick around a second longer to answer because I was all ready running off to meet ^tHe_siLEnceR^ and I'd better hurry since lunch break would be ending soon. 

Our school field was quite huge so it took me some time to reach the big oak tree at the farthest end of the field where we were supposed to meet. We had it all planned. Today was D-day we met each other in person and found out who the other was. Even though we didn't know who the other was but we sort of told each other that we both went to the same school. What a coincidence, huh? 

As I neared the gigantic oak tree, I could see the faint criss-crosses of initials and hearts with arrows through them carved onto the bark. That I could see.. but I couldn't see anybody there. Either I was too early or he wsa late or maybe he figured out who I was and decided not to come. 

Well, even though I couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment, I decided that I might as well sit down and have a bit of rest before lunch break ends. I sighed inwardly. I should be more optimistic. Maybe he was sick and wasn't able to come to school and he wasn't here not because he didn't want to meet me. Or maybe - 

"Quatre," a low voice said from nearby and I nearly jumped a foot high into the air. 

"Trowa?" I exclaimed after I had calmed myself and after I finally realized that it was my best friend Trowa standing against the side of the tree and not some horrible ghost like I thought. "You surprised me!" 

"Gomen... I thought you noticed me here. What are you doing here anyway?" Trowa asked. "I thought that you would be having lunch at the cafeteria with Duo and the others." 

That would be true - on other days but not today because I was supposed to meet ^tHe_siLENceR^ but looks like I wouldn't be meeting him today. Trowa didn't know about that however since I never told him about my online love interest either.. Let's face it. He would think I were crazy also even if he was my best friend. 

"I was supposed to meet somebody here," I told him. "Either he's late or not coming.. I don't know. What about you?" 

Duh. What a dumb thing to ask! I knew that Trowa would be hanging out somewhere in the school grounds during lunch break because he hates the noisy atmosphere of the cafeteria. But of course, you have to remember that I haven't been acting like a ditzy girl lately like Duo said. 

"Actually, I'm meeting sombody here, too," Trowa said. Then he leaned close so that his lips were almost touching my ear and whispered, "I was waiting for you." 

"Huh?" 

I felt confused. Trowa was meeting me here? What did he mean by that? Then it hit me. 

"Trowa, you're...?" 

Trowa nodded an smiled. "I thought you would never come." 

"Of course I would come, I promised remember?" I countered and I swatted him playfully on the arm. "I would never miss the chance to meet my online love." 

"Now that we're offline, I hope you aren't disappointed to find out that your online love is only me." 

"Don't be silly. I love you... on and offline," I said and I meant it. Maybe I never realized that I had feelings for Trowa in real life because I never knew him as well as I did online but now that I know that he is the person I fell in love with through the internet, I'm very happy. After all, he _is_ good looking. 

"I love you, too. Quatre..." 

And as Trowa kissed me, I couldn't help thinking how our first _real_ kiss feels way much better that the kisses we have ever shared online. 

Ugh.. shouldn't have written that! I hate mushy, sappy stuff and I can't believe I wrote something that was mushy and sappy! Are you people ready to barf along with me? OK, 1..2.. *barf!* Anywayz, can't live without feedback no matter how crappy this fic has turned out to be so.. send them to [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1]. Ja!! 

  
  
  
  


[Back to Blue Violet's Fics][2]

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: blueviolet.html



End file.
